1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of flash media adapters, and more specifically to a device and method for reducing the manufacturing costs thereof.
2. Background
Adapters, such as those as described in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/064,966, which was filed on Sep. 4, 2002, entitled “SmartConnect Universal Flash Media Card Adapters” are capable of interfacing one or more different types of flash media cards to another flash media receptacle, such as a CompactFlash or PCMCIA slot in a host processing system. This allows other media to be interfaced and serviced as well. Such other media could include a new P-Tag (Personal Tag for Military Use) device known to the inventor, SmartMedia(tm) (“SM”), Memory Stick(tm) by Sony (“MS”), Secure Digital(tm) (“SD”), and MultiMediaCard™ (“MMC”), or any other media having a form factor capable of fitting within an adapter housing built to the receptacle mechanical specifications such as the Memory Stick Duo from Sony or XD Picture Card from Fuji, Olympus and Toshiba.
The problem is that each adapter type requires a separate frame kit. Although the number of frame kits can be reduced for multi-port adapters if on their port side the port opening is done in accordance with the disclosure of the above-referenced co-pending application. The host processing system interface may be one of at least two different formats, namely a CompactFlash card (CF card), or a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA card).
FIG. 1A illustrates a frame kit to accommodate a PCMCIA card in accordance with the prior art. Frame kit 100A, shown in FIG. 1A, has a multi-port opening 101A to accommodate multiple flash media interfaces on one end, and an opening 111A to accommodate a PCMCIA card host processing system interface on the other end. The PCMCIA connector is symbolized as outline 110A. Bridge 102A is typically included to avoid breaking off tails (limbs) during manufacturing.
FIG. 1B illustrates a frame kit to accommodate a CF card in accordance with the prior art. Frame kit 100B, shown in FIG. 1B, has a multi-port opening 101B to accommodate multiple flash media interfaces on one end, and an opening 111B to accommodate a CF card host processing system interface on the other end. The CF connector is symbolized as outline 110B and a bridge 102B is included to avoid breaking off tails during manufacturing. The frame kit 100B may be configured to accommodate various CF cards, a narrow outline, shown in FIG. 2, or a broad outline that permits a slightly larger PCB, indicated by dashed lines 101B.
A major drawback of having different frame configurations for each type of host processing system interface is in the area of manufacturing and tooling. In general, tooling costs depend on the non-recurring engineering (NRE) costs and the lifetime of the tool (number of times it can be pressed before replacement is necessary). For the manufacturing of flash memory media adapters, such tooling costs may be significant. For example, at manufacturing, switching production from one type of frame (e.g., PCMCIA card) to another (e.g., CF card) may occur as frequently as every day or two, at which point “NRE cost” becomes somewhat of a misnomer.
An additional drawback of current flash memory adapters is that they do not provide a mechanism for easily determining an insertion problem such as pin-contact failure or improper insertion of the flash memory medium (e.g., upside down).